jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Garm Bel Iblis
Garm Bel Iblis war ein bedeutender Politiker sowohl der Galaktischen als auch der Neuen Republik und war einer der Mitbegründer der Rebellen-Allianz. Gleichzeitig diente er besonders der Neuen Republik als General und galt laut den Yuuzhan Vong als ihr „größter Taktiker“. Biografie Galaktische Republik und Galaktisches Imperium Klonkriege Bel Iblis war schon in der Galaktischen Republik Senator von Corellia und wurde von Sena Leikvold Midanyl als Assistentin unterstützt. Die junge Frau verliebte sich in ihn und blieb für die nächsten Jahre seine Assistentin. Vor den Klonkriegen setzte der Oberste Kanzler Palpatine ein Datum für eine Abstimmung über die Große Armee der Republik. Bel Iblis war ein strenger Gegner dieser Armee, da die Aufstellung einer Armee in seinen Augen zu teuer war und die Bürger von Corellia bereits für CorSec Steuern zahlten. Bevor es jedoch zur Abstimmung kommen konnte, gab Bel Iblis zum Entsetzen zahlreicher Senatoren bekannt, dass die Corellianer unter dem Diktat von Shyla Merricope ihre Grenzen schließen würden, da sie sich nicht an etwas beteiligen würden, was ihre Souveränität gefährden würde. Er gab anschließend keinerlei Pressekommentare ab und wurde von CorSec-Agenten, die Journalisten zur Seite drückten, aus dem Senatssaal geleitet. Inbesondere sein Kollege Orn Free Taa war sehr erzürnt über Bel Iblis Handlungsweise. Dank Bel Iblis' Einfluss auf seinem Heimatplaneten wurde Corellia in den Klonkriegen neutral und öffnete sich, wie einige andere Welten, für Flüchtlinge der beiden Seiten. Trotzdem wurde Corellia schließlich aus seiner Isolation gezogen und Bel Iblis unterzeichnete gemeinsam mit vielen anderen Senatoren die Delegation der 2000, die Kanzler Palpatine aufforderte, einen Teil seiner Notstandsvollmachten abzugeben. Die Neue Ordnung thumb|left|Bel Iblis während seiner Zeit als Senator Als Palpatine schließlich die Neue Ordnung und damit das Galaktische Imperium ausrief, war Bel Iblis einer der Senatoren, die einige Zeit nach der Order 66 in Palpatines Thronsaal gerufen wurden. Ob er auch schon bei der Ausrufung des Galaktischen Imperiums einige Zeit davor anwesend war, ist nicht bekannt. Bel Iblis hörte sich Palpatines Rede an, in der der neue Imperator verkündete, dass die Senatoren nun nur noch ein beratendes Element der Regierung seien, da die Entscheidungen nur noch von ihm selbst getroffen würden. Während dieser Sitzung legte er wie einige andere offenen Trotz über die Neue Ordnung an den Tag. Ob Palpatine dies bemerkte, ließ sich nicht feststellen. Einige Zeit darauf wurde Bel Ibis' guter Freund Fang Zar von Palpatines rechter Hand Darth Vader ermordet. In seiner Position als Senator von Corellia besuchte er 18 VSY eine Schule, dort begegnete er erstmals Han Solo, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt elf Jahre alt war. Bel Iblis besuchte eine Schulklasse und auf Drängen seiner Freunde stellte Han ihm zwei Fragen, die eine auf die Tendenz zu Anti-Nichtmenschen-Gesetzen, die andere auf die zunehmende Korruption im Senat. Bel Iblis hatte solche Fragen nicht von einem Elfjährigen erwartet und da sie ihn faszinierten, beobachtete er Hans Werdegang über die nächsten Jahre. Gründung der Rebellen-Allianz thumb|Bail Organa und Mon Mothma Der charismatische Bel Iblis begann nun mit dem Aufbau einer Widerstandsbewegung und wurde zu einem von Palpatines Feinden. Kurz bevor eine Rede im Treitamma-Komplex hielt, erhielt er eine Nachricht von Aach, eines Boten Bail Organas. Während er sich gerade draußen mit diesem Boten traf, zündeten einige Agenten Palpatines einen Thermaldetonator. Neben seinen beiden Kindern und seiner Ehefrau starben noch etwa 100 weitere Menschen und Bel Iblis und der Bote ergriffen die Flucht. Während er nun selbst ebenfalls für tot gehalten wurde, kontaktierte er jedoch Organa und Senatorin Mon Mothma, die ebenfalls mit der Gründung von Widerstandsbewegungen beschäftigt waren. Er arrangierte ein geheimes Treffen mit den beiden, bei dem für die Sicherheit von ihm gesorgt wurde. während dieses Treffens unterzeichneten alle drei 2 VSY das Abkommen von Corellia – die Rebellen-Allianz war geboren und nach dem Zulaufen von Jan Dodonna verkündete Mon Mothma aufgrund einer Klausel des Abkommens die offene Rebellion gegenüber Palpatines Herrschaft. Der Galaktische Bürgerkrieg hatte begonnen. Vor der Schlacht von Yavin reiste er schließlich nach Darkknell, um dort von einem Verräter des Imperiums Informationen über den Todesstern zu kaufen, allerdings wurden die Daten gestohlen. Außerdem kam Ysanne Isard nach Darknell, um die gestohlene Datenkassette zurückzuholen. Mithilfe der Diebin Moranda Savich gelang es Garm letztendlich, die Datenkassetten zu bekommen und sie der Rebellen-Allianz zu überbringen. Zusammen mit den vom Rebellen-Agenten Kyle Katarn erbeuteten Blaupausen ergaben die Pläne schließlich genügend Daten, um eine Schwachstelle in der Kampfstation auszumachen. Nachdem Bail Organa jedoch bei der Zerstörung von Alderaan starb, trafen Bel Iblis und Mon Mothma sich nur noch sehr selten, obwohl die gesamte Rebellion auf ihren Schultern ruhte. Bail Organa fehlte als Vermittler zwischen ihnen. Als Mon Mothma eine Attacke auf Milvayne befahl, kam es zum Streit zwischen den beiden Anführern, da Bel Iblis es für ein Selbstmordkommando hielt. Gleichzeitig hatte er den Verdacht, dass Mon Mothma viel zu viel Macht ansammelte und sich bei einem Erfolg der Rebellion selbst auf den Thron des Imperators setzen könnte. Mon Mothma ließ ihn nach den Vorwürfen nicht mehr an der Operation teilhaben und sagte ihm, dass die Rebellen-Allianz seinen Zuspruch nicht mehr benötigte. Gemeinsam mit seinen Anhängern verließ Bel Iblis nun die Allianz und führte einen Privatkrieg gegen das Imperium. Kurz nach seinem Verschwinden schlossen sich die Bothaner unter Borsk Fey'lya den Rebellen an und verstärkten die Allianz wieder. Bel Iblis Platz bei der corellianischen Widerstandsbewegung nahm Doman Beruss ein. Privatkrieg gegen das Imperium Bel Iblis kaufte fünf Dreadnaughts der Katana-Flotte und führte mit ihnen einen Privatkrieg gegen das Imperium. Nach drei Jahren Guerilla-Krieg gelang es Bel Iblis schließlich, bei Tangrene die Allgegenwärtigkeitsbasis zu zerstören, ohne eine seiner fünf Dreadnaughts zu verlieren, obwohl einer der Dreadnaughts sich danach mehrere Monate in Reparatur befand. Als Flaggschiff für diesen Feldzug diente ihm das Schiff Peregrin. Während seines Kampfes fand Bel Iblis einen unerwarteten Verbündeten: Borsk Fey'lya, Anführer der bothanischen Widerstandsbewegung, der ebenfalls vermutete, dass Mon Mothma sich selbst auf den Thron des Imperators setzen wollte. Er sorgte mehrere Male für Ablenkungen, wenn Sternzerstörer auftauchten, und unterstützte ihn hin und wieder mit Credits für Waffen oder beim Aufstellen einer Nachschublinie über New Cov. Nach der Schlacht von Endor wartete Bel Iblis nun darauf, dass Mon Mothma sich, wie von ihm erwartet, zur Imperatorin ausrufen würde, wozu es jedoch nicht kam. Daraufhin stellte der Corellianer seine Angriffe ein. Neue Republik Rückkehr thumb|left|Bel Iblis zur Zeit des Thrawn Feldzuges Während Großadmiral Thrawn die junge Neue Republik immer weiter bedrängte, ließ Bel Iblis Han Solo zur Peregrine rufen. Nach einigen Gesprächen, bei denen der ältere Corellianer berichtete, was er die letzten Jahre über gemacht hatte, wurde Han Solo schließlich zur Republik geschickt, da Bel Iblis sich der Organisation anschließen wollte. Er war jedoch zu stolz, um von sich aus Mon Mothma um eine Zusammenarbeit zu bitten, da er nicht als Bettler auftreten wollte. Im Gegenteil wollte er, dass die Regierungschefin selbst ihn bat, sich der Republik anzuschließen. Als jedoch die Schlacht um die Katana Flotte entbrannte, vergaß Bel Iblis seinen Stolz und kehrte schließlich doch von sich aus zurück. Zwar konnte er der Republik beim Kampf um die Flotte helfen, allerdings hatte Thrawn schon 178 der über 200 Schiffe erbeutet. Bel Iblis stellte der Neuen Republik nun seine Kontakte zur Verfügung und kämpfte auf Seiten der Republik gegen Thrawn und das Imperium. Mit der Orthavan kommandierte er die Schlacht um Qat Chrystac. 15 Schiffe waren unter seinem Kommando, dazu noch A-Flügler und die Sonderstaffel. Trotz seiner taktischen Fähigkeiten konnte er das System nicht halten, die Flotte des Imperiums war einfach zu groß. Zum Erstaunen des Sonderführers Wedge Antilles befahl Bel Iblis nun den Rückzug von Qat Chrystac und konnte schließlich fliehen, als ein Abfangkreuzer sein Feld deaktivierte. thumb|Coruscant wird angegriffen Einige Monate nach der Schlacht wagte Thrawn einen gewagten Schritt und griff Coruscant an und da Admiral Ackbar sich nicht auf dem Planeten aufhielt, übernahm Admiral Drayson das Kommando. Obwohl Bel Iblis viel kompetenter und besser geeignet für die Verteidigung war, weigerte er sich trotz des Drängens von Prinzessin Leia Organa, diese zu übernehmen. Mon Mothma sollte ihn bitten, dies zu tun. Da ein vom Corellianer vorhergesehener Schachzug eintraf, bat Mon Mothma ihn schließlich, Coruscant zu verteidigen. Bel Iblis ordnete nun den Rückzug der Streitkräfte an, da die Golan-Verteidigungsplattformen mehr aushalten konnten, als Drayson bisher angenommen hatte. Er ließ Thrawn die Wahl, sich entweder mit den Plattformen zu beschäftigen oder den sich zurückziehenden Streitkräften zu folgen. Der Großadmiral hatte jedoch noch eine dritte Option: Er startete seine Katapulte und schoss getarnte Meteoriten ab. Damit traf er die Evanrue, woraufhin nun Bel Iblis befahl, die Sprinter solle mit einer Ionenkanone auf Thrawns Flaggschiff Schimäre feuern. Da der Chiss genügend Meteoriten abgefeuert hatte, zog dieser sich zurück. Gegen die Meteoriten musste Coruscant nun durch einen Schutzschild geschützt werden, da der Stadtplanet bei einem Meteoriteneinschlag schwerste Schäden davontragen würde. Schließlich gelang es Bel Iblis jedoch, die Meteoriten aufzuhalten, worauf er ein geachteter Politiker und General der Neuen Republik wurde. Unmittelbar nach dem Thrawn Feldzug beschlossen Admiral Ackbar und der Provisorische Rat, dass es an der Zeit sei, gegen verschiedene Kriegsherren vorzugehen. Als Ziel wählte Ackbar Delak Krennel. Bel Iblis sollte ein Angriffsmanöver auf den Planeten Borleias durchführen und auch auf Coruscant Reden halten, dass man beabsichtige, den Kopf der Ciutric-Hegemonie zu vernichten, damit Krennel Truppen zu seiner Hauptwelt schickte. Während des Angriffs auf Ciutric flog Bel Iblis mit einem Verband ins System. Als Ackber, der von Krennel bedrängt wurde, Bel Iblis ein Signal sandte, damit Bel Iblis in die Schlacht eingriff, sprang er in den Hyperraum. Ein Abfangkreuzer zog seine Flotte an der richtigen Stelle aus dem Hyperraum. Der alte General konnte nun das Blatt wenden und Krennel und sein Flaggschiff, die Reckonging wurden vernichtet. Dieses Manöver wurde Thrawn-Zange genannt. Anschließend war Bel Iblis bei der Siegesfeier mit dem befreiten Jan Dodonna, als auch mit Ackbar und Wedge Antilles sowie der restlichen Sonderstaffel. Mitglied des Inneren Rates thumb|Garm Bel Iblis Nach Thrawns Feldzug wurde Garm Bel Iblis sowohl ein bedeutendes und geachtetes Mitglied der Regierung als auch Mitglied im Inneren Rat der Neuen Republik. Im Jahre 10 NSY kehrte Palpatine in einem Klon zurück und vereinte die Kriegsherren der Kernwelten Harrsk, Teradoc, Delvardus und einige andere. Anschließend griff der geklonte Imperator mit den vereinten imperialen Truppen Coruscant an und bombardierte den planeteran Schutzschild. Bremen, ein Offizier der Neuen Republik, brachte die Kurierin Taryn Clancy zu Bel Iblis in den Imperialen Palast. Sie war an einem Lagebericht interessiert und Bel Iblis fasste ihr die Situation zusammen. Coruscant war umzingelt und die Flotten der Neuen Republik zu weit verstreut, um rechtzeitig zu Hilfe zu kommen, weshalb man sich des Nachts zurückziehen würde. Damit wollte die Regierung die Bevölkerung Coruscants schützen, denn ohne die Regierung ab es keinen Grund mehr, Coruscant zu bombardieren. Zwar war noch nicht klar, wohin als nächstes evakuiert werden sollte, doch die Flotten benötigten immer noch eine Nachricht, dass Coruscant aufgegeben war. Bel Iblis schickte Clancy sowie Colonel Bremen mit der Messenger los, um diese Nachricht zu überbringen, und zog sich schließlich nach Da Soocha zurück. Nachdem Coruscant zurückerobert wurde, ging Bel Iblis in die Opposition des Inneren Rates und wollte 11 NSY von Luke Skywalker wissen, ob ein Neuer Jedi-Orden nicht eher für eine neue Legion Dunkler Jedi sorgen würde. Luke konnte seine Bedenken jedoch zerstreuen und Bel Iblis stimmte dem Wiederherstellen des Jedi-Ordens genau wie der restliche Senat zu. Einige Zeit darauf bekam die Neue Republik den Sonnenhammer in die Hände. Obwohl die Wissenschaftlerin Qwi Xux die Vernichtung dieser Waffe, die ganze „Sonnen“ vernichten konnte, forderte, sprach Bel Iblis sich dagegen aus, denn mit dieser Waffe hätte die Republik einen großen Vorteil gegenüber dem Imperium. Mon Mothma legte jedoch ein Veto ein und General Madine schlug vor, ihn in einem Gasriesen wie Yavin zu verstecken. Diesem Vorschlag stimmte Bel Iblis schließlich zu, da er diese Auseinandersetzung verloren hatte. Eine weitere politische Niederlage folgte kurz darauf. Der Jedi Kyp Durron hatte den Sonnenhammer benutzt, um Carida und den Hexenkessel-Nebel zu vernichten. Während Dodonna der Meinung war, Durron ähnle dem Imperator in seinem Gräueltaten, erklärte Bel Iblis, er habe es trotzdem getan und seine Erfolgsrate sei verblüffend. Mon Mothma war jedoch erneut vehement dagegen, Durron zu einem Kriegshelden zu machen und Bel Iblis musste sich erneut geschlagen geben. Auch zum Beispiel nach dem Senatsattentat während des Almanischen Aufstandes, bei dem viele Senatoren gestorben und Neuwahlen abgehalten wurden, war Bel Iblis immer noch ein Mitglied des Rates. Die Neuwahlen bedeuteten, dass viele ehemalige Imperiale in den Senat kommen würden. Bel Iblis war der Meinung, dass man sich an die Imperialen gewöhnen solle. Später jedoch kamen Beweise auf, dass Han Solo etwas mit dem Attentat zu tun hätte, woraufhin die Imperialen nun auch Leia angriffen. Bel Iblis stand jedoch hinter Leia, rügte die einzelnen Juniorsenatoren und verlangte eine Entschuldigung. Trotzdem ging schließlich ein Misstrauensantrag gegen seine alte Freundin Leia ein, woraufhin Mon Mothma nach ihrem Rücktritt das Amt der Staatschefin übernahm, doch bald darauf konnte er Leia wieder in ihrem alten Amt begrüßen. Arbeit als General Trotz seiner hohen politischen Position war Bel Iblis auch weiterhin als General der republikanischen Flotte tätig. Als Admiral Daala aus ihrem Exil nach dem Tiefkernfeldzug zurückkehrte und gemeinsam mit den Kriegsherren des Kerns wieder gegen die Republik kämpfte, wurde der Corellianer als Kommandant der Vierten Flotte ausgesandt, um Daalas Feldzug ein Ende zu bereiten. Beim letzten Kampf gegen Daala versuchte er, diese mithilfe einer Zangentaktik durch zwei CC-7700-Schwerkrafttrichterfregatten gefangenzunehmen, doch rammte sie eines der beiden Schiffe und sprang in den Hyperraum. Daala war danach nicht mehr aufzufinden, worauf ein Großteil der republikanischen Flotte ins Trockendock verlegt wurde, um die Schiffe einer Inspektion zu unterziehen. Auch während der Caamas-Dokument-Krise im Jahr 19 NSY war Garm Bel Iblis mit 71 Jahren noch im Dienst. Admiral Gilad Pellaeon, Anführer des Restimperiums, entsandte zu dieser Zeit eine Corellianische Korvette zu Bel Iblis, um in Friedensverhandlungen zu treten. Moff Vilim Disra, ein Gegner dieser Verhandlungen, konnte jedoch mit einem Sternzerstörer verhindern, dass die Unterhändler zum Senator gelangten, obwohl die Sonderstaffel und Bel Iblis selbst versuchten, die Korvette zu retten. Ackbar erteilte ihn in einem persönlichen Gespräch nun mit, dass er sich um eine Kopie des Caamas-Dokumentes kümmern solle. Aufgrund des Dokumentes war eine Krise ausgebrochen, denn zahlreiche Welten forderten Vergeltung an den Bothanern, da einige vor vielen Jahren Palpatine geholfen hatten, die Caamasi zu vernichten. Um der Krise nun ein Ende zu bereiten, plante er mit Ackbar die Schlacht von Yaga Minor, bei der er mit Booster Terriks Fliegender Händler versuchte, eine Kopie des Caamas-Dokuments zu bekommen. Als die Händler gerade versuchte, durch eine Flotte zu brechen, wurde sie von Industrietraktorstrahlen festgehalten. Nachdem Disras Komplott jedoch von Pellaeon aufgedeckt worden war und Luke Skywalker in der Hand von Thrawn eine Kopie fand, besorgte Bel Iblis der Händler einen roten Anstrich, den Terrick sich schon immer gewünscht hatte. Eine Scheinfirma unter Talon Karrde, dem Anführer der Schmugglerallianz, lieferte ohne das Bel Iblis es wusste die Farbe, da er sie von Karrde nie angenommen hätte. Es ist unbekannt, wann genau er in den Ruhestand trat und, ob es genau wie bei Ackbar auf Drängen von Borsk Fey'lya geschah. Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg Im Jahr 25 NSY fielen die Yuuzhan Vong in die Galaxis ein und Bel Iblis kehrte wie seine Kollegen General Carlist Rieekan oder Wedge Antilles aus dem Ruhestand zurück und diente wieder in der Flotte, wo er den Bothan-Admiral Traest Kre'fey beriet, bis er schließlich wieder zum aktiven Flottenkommendeur wurde. Die Entscheidung, ihn zurück in den aktiven Dienst treten zu lassen, wurde von einigen bereut, da Bel Iblis sehr eigenwillig war. 27 NSY, im Alter von 79 Jahren, wurde der alte Corellianer damit beauftragt, einen von Jacen Solo entwickelten Angriffsplan zu begutachten. Gleichzeitig sollte er einen von Lando Calrissian entwickelten Yuuzhan Vong Hunter mit Regierungschef Borsk Fey'lya, Wedge Antilles und Leia Organa in Augenschein nehmen. Hierbei konnten die neuen Droiden direkt zeigen, dass sie hervorragend zum Kampf gegen die Invasoren geeignet waren, da die Yuuzhan Vong ein Attentat auf Fey'lya verübten. Bel Iblis und die anderen überlebten das Attentat und während der folgenden Senatssitzung bestätigte der Corellianer dies vor der versammelten Runde.thumb|Nom Anor im Senat Daraufhin sollte der Vong-Botschafter Nom Anor festgenommen werden, der jedoch mithilfe einer Yuuzhan-Vong-Technik die gesamte Senatshalle außer Gefecht setzte und floh. Im selben Jahr bauten die Vong eine Blockade um den Planeten Talfaglio auf, um die Auslieferung von Jedi zu erzwingen. Luke Skywalker entschloss sich deshalb, mit der Hilfe von Jedi-Geschwadern den Flüchtlingen auf Talfaglio die Flucht zu ermöglichen und griff den Planeten an. Bel Iblis kam mit dem Sternzerstörer Elegos A'Kla und Wedge Antilles auf der Mon Mothma den Jedi zur Hilfe, da sie sich gerade auf Testflügen für neue Technologien befanden. Die Jedi und Bel Iblis versetzten den Yuuzhan Vong eine vernichtende Niederlage und erbeuteten einen Yammosk. Senatorin Viqi Shesh, eine Verräterin, die für die Vong arbeitete, nutzte diese Schlacht, um die Jedi bei einer Senatssitzung weiterhin in Verruf zu bringen. Sie meinte, dass Bel Iblis und Antilles von den Jedi manipuliert worden seien und die erprobten Technologien früher zum Einsatz kämen, als sie eigentlich sollten. Sie forderte, dass die Jedi die Waffen niederlegen sollten. Fey'lya, der ein emsiger Unterstützer der Jedi war, teilte ihr daraufhin mit, dass er vor wenigen Minuten von sämtlichen bedeutenden Generälen, darunter auch Bel Iblis, Traest Kre'fey, Antilles und Rieekan, Nachrichten erhalten habe, die eine Koordination mit den Jedi forderten und ließ Hologramme von allen Generälen im Senatssaal erscheinen. Zwar waren es nur Archivaufnahmen und ein Bluff, aber sie genügten, um Shesh zurückzudrängen. Schließlich griffen die Yuuzhan Vong, wie Thrawn vor ihnen, das Herz der Neuen Republik an – Coruscant. Hier kommandierte Bel Iblis von der Bail Organa aus und ignorierte, genau wie ein Großteil seiner Offiziere, die Befehle, das Feuer auf die Yuuzhan Vong einzustellen, da diese sich hinter Flüchtlingen versteckten. Schließlich ging der Planet an die extragalaktischen Invasoren verloren und Bel Iblis musste wie viele andere die Flucht ergreifen. [[Bild:LucyAgainstTheDiamondsInTheSky.JPG|thumb|left|Die Lusankya wird vernichtet]] Um dem Flüchtlingen ein neues Heim zu bieten, eroberte Wedge Antilles nach dem Fall von Coruscant Borleias. Er stellte einer Yuuzhan-Vong-Flotte mithilfe des Supersternzerstörers Lusankya eine Falle und konnte ihnen eine Niederlage zufügen. Der Vong Maal Lah nahm an, dass es eine von Bel Iblis gestellte Falle gewesen sei, doch dieser hielt sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit einer Flottengruppe bei Fondor auf. Er akzeptierte die Autorität des neuen Staatschef Pwoe, der sich nach dem Tod von Borsk Fey'lya an die Macht gesetzte hatte, nicht und verteidigte Fondor mit den dortigen Flotten. Der Pilot Tycho Celchu, der bei Borleias stationiert war, verglich den Yuuzhan Vong Kommandanten Czulkang Lah später mit Bel Iblis, denn laut seiner Aussage waren beide "alte leidenschaftliche, Furcht erregende Krieger und Lehrer der Kriegskunst." Borleias wurde schließlich, nachdem die Lusankya ein Weltenschiff vernichtete aufgegeben. Bel Iblis kämpfte weiter alleine und erst als Cal Omas zum neuen Staatschef gewählt wurde, entschloss er sich, zur Neuen Republik zurückzukehren. Gemeinsam mit Traest Kre'fey und Keyan Farlander kommandierte er mit dem Mon-Calamari-Kreuzer Harbinger die Schlacht von Ebaq 9. Die Hälfte seiner Flotte von Fondor wurde in drei Kampfgruppen eingeteilt und nach Ebaq 9 in den Tiefkern gebracht. Die Falle ging auf und mithilfe der Jedi unter Luke Skywalker bekämpfte er die Vong-Kampfgruppe von Yun-Q'aah, die vorher Schiffe der Schmugglerallianz verfolgt hatte. Der Vong-Flotte blieb nur eine Möglichkeit, fliehen oder kämpfen und sterben, als sie sich plötzlich in Richtung Ebaq 9 bewegten, um die Jedi auf dem Planeten zu töten. Bel Iblis folgte mit seinen Kampfgruppen den Vong unter dem Kommando von Kriegsmeister Tsavong Lah. Nachdem es der Jedi Vergere gelungen war, zahlreiche Vong zu töten, überzeugte Luke Skywalker Bel Iblis, den Vong anzubieten, sich zu ergeben. Dies tat er zwar, doch die Vong antworteten darauf nicht und schließlich konnte bei Ebaq 9 ein großer Teil der Vong-Armee vernichtet werden. Persönlichkeit thumb|right|Garm Bel Iblis' Unterschrift Garm Bel Iblis war ein brillianter Taktiker und wahrscheinlich einer der größten der gesamten Neuen Republik. Bel Iblis hatte zwar seinen Stolz, wie sich bei dem Streit zwischen ihm und Mon Mothma zeigte, aber dennoch sah er ein, wann er auf dem Schlachtfeld eine Niederlage erlitten hatte, und dass es das Beste war zu fliehen, anstatt bei einem sinnlosen Angriff zu sterben. Er hatte zudem eine recht pragmatische Sicht auf bestimmte Ereignisse. So verurteilte er Kyp Durron und seine Schandtaten nicht und nahm die Dinge, wie die neuen Imperialen im Senat, so wie sie kamen. Hinter den Kulissen thumb|Timothy Zahn *Garm Bel Iblis wurde von Timothy Zahn für Die dunkle Seite der Macht erfunden, um für Lando Calrissian und Han Solo eine Nebenhandlung zu haben. Während des Schreibens kam ihm dann die Idee mit der Gründung der Rebellen-Allianz, die er in den Charakter miteinarbeitete. *Im PC-Spiel Empire at War – Forces of Corruption besitzt er als persönliches Angriffsfahrzeug den Gargantuaner, eine 520 Kampf-Plattform. *In der Datenbank von StarWars.com wird seine Größe mit 170cm angegeben, in Behind the Magic jedoch mit 175cm. *Ursprünglich sollte Bel Iblis in Star Wars: Galaxies auftauchen, allerdings entfernte man ihn dann wieder. *Die Zeichner der Thrawn Trilogie orientierten sich bei Bel Iblis Aussehen wohl an Sean Connery. *Im Roman Rebellenträume wird er Garm bel Iblis und in Der Geist des dunklen Lords Bel-Iblis genannt. Quellen Bel Iblis, Garm Bel Iblis, Garm Bel Iblis, Garm Bel Iblis, Garm Bel Iblis, Garm Bel Iblis, Garm Bel Iblis, Garm Bel Iblis, Garm en:Garm Bel Iblis